


Buck of a Lifetime

by WhatsInAName99



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hunting, M/M, Male Slash, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsInAName99/pseuds/WhatsInAName99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi takes Hotch deer hunting, and they are lucky enough to bring down the buck of a lifetime.  The thrill of the kill leads to some interesting goings on in the deer blind.  Slash Hotch/Rossi established, slightly smutty.  There’s a reference guide in the authors notes for all you non-outdoorsy people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buck of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> TO THOSE OF YOU WHO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HUNTING: A deer blind is basically a camouflaged tree house that hunters hide in. It is typically set up within a mile or so of a food plot (some lazy people set it up ON the food plot, but personally I think that’s bad sport) A food plot is a section of land where the land outfitter plants vegetation that attracts deer to the land and helps establish a numerous and health population. A land outfitter is someone who sets up hunting land. They plant food plots, set up blinds, and all that good jazz. 
> 
> And yes guys, a poor defenseless (tasty) animal is coerced and gunned down in cold blood. If this offends you, kindly remove your cyber-self from my fic.

_“There is pleasure in the pathless woods; there is rapture on the lonely shore; there is society, where none intrudes, by the deep sea and music in its roar: I love not man the less, but nature more.” Lord Byron_

It was a fresh, cool morning in western Montana on the first week of whitetail deer season. The sun was barely creeping over the evergreen-covered horizon, and it was the perfect time of day to sit up in a dear blind nestled high in a tree on a piece of prime land and wait for the buck of a lifetime to happen within range. This is exactly what lovers Davis Rossi and Aaron Hotchner were doing this particular morning. 

“I can’t believe you've never been hunting,” Rossi said quietly for what seemed to Hotch to be the millionth time.

“Well, my father wasn't exactly the ‘let’s do some father-son bonding’ type, Dave.”

Rossi pressed a finger to his mouth. “Shh, not so loud, Aaron. Do you want to scare away every buck within a mile?”

Hotch raised his hands defensively and smiled slightly. He mouthed the word “sorry” and Rossi rolled his eyes. It was still semi-dark within the blind, but Hotch could still see the expression on Rossi’s face.

Hours passed in anticipation, and with the exception of the sounds of nature and one of the men occasionally blowing a doe-in-heat call, it was silent.

Rossi felt more at home here and now than he ever had anywhere or any time in his life. He was in the amazing presence of the two things he loved most in life: Hotch and nature, and he couldn't be happier that he could share his love of the great outdoors with his partner.

Hotch felt extremely out of his element with his normal business presence replaced by head-to-toe camo. Yet at the same time he felt strangely at ease, like being twenty-five feet off the ground hidden by woodland-pattern netting with both himself and his lover clutching rifles was where he was meant to be. The feeling was nothing short of exhilarating.

Suddenly out from the tree line stepped a whitetail buck, and a giant one at that.

Rossi’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. “Aaron, look at that!” he whispered excitedly. “He’s absolutely gorgeous and he’s a perfect shot.”

The buck was a perfect shot at no more than fifty yards away. It was bigger than any trophy Rossi had ever brought down before, but the true beauty of the animal sat atop its head: two almost perfectly symmetrical antlers with six points on each.

“He’s a twelve-point, right?” Aaron asked in a whisper that did not come close to hiding the first-timer’s excitement.

“You ketch on quick, Aaron. Get him in your sights. He’s yours.”

Aaron quickly but carefully brought the loaded rifle to his shoulder. The deer had stared walking away, so Rossi brought the deer call to his lips one more time. The bleating sound made the buck look up, right in their direction. Hotch looked into the scope lining up a perfect aim, took a deep breath, held it, and squeezed the trigger. 

The shot seamed to shake the entire blind. It was loud, even with the ear protection they both wore. The two men watched in amazement as the deer staggered for three steps and fell.

“Dropped it where it stood, AMAZING, Aaron!” Rossi shouted. 

Neither of them could contain their excited laughter as they rode the intense wave of accomplishment and pride. Hotch’s pride came from his stunning accomplishment, and Rossi’s came form seeing the his lover’s accomplishment and knowing that he had made this mutually thrilling experience possible.

“I love you so damn much Aaron,” Rossi said and lean in to briefly kiss his fellow hunter. “I’m so proud of you.” He kissed him again, deeper this time and Hotch eagerly leaned in, kissing him back. The kiss intensified until their tongues danced a victory dance inside each other’s mouths and they gripped at each other’s camo jackets. 

Hotch reached down to grip the hot growing bulge in Rossi’s pants.

“Now, Aaron?”

“Yes, now,” Hotch growled against Rossi’s neck, hungrily nipping, licking and sucking so hard he knew but didn't care that there would be marks later. “All morning I've been watching you blow that deer call and I couldn't wait to kill something so I could get you back to the cabin and let you blow something else.” He tightened his grip on Rossi’s crotch, eliciting a low groan from the older man. 

Hotch suddenly felt the uncontrollably need for the cool late-October air to touch his heated dick. He hated to pull his hand away from his partner, but he needed both hands to unfasten the ridiculous button fly of his pants. Rossi followed in suit with his own cloths and it became a race to see which man could spring their dick free first. Hotch, having had a slight head start, won. He gasped pleasurably at the sensation of cold air suddenly hitting the heated flesh, and Rossi soon echoed with a gasp of his own as his own member became exposed.

Hotch hummed in appreciation at the sight of Rossi's dick. “Now, THAT’S the buck of a lifetime.” 

They wasted no more time in taking hold of each other’s lengths and stroking fervently as their lips crashed together passionately. 

“So primal,” Rossi moaned when Hotch broke away to his tongue down Rossi’s neck. “Out in the wild – Ah! – pulsing with the – fuck, yes – the thrill of the kill - hot damn, Aaron I don’t think I can last long like this!"

Between Hotch’s mouth on his neck and hand on his dick and the sheer thrill of acting on base primal instinct, it wasn’t long before Rossi was coming hard into Hotch’s hand. The feeling of Rossi’s hot seed coating him sent Hotch over the edge as well. 

Unfortunately the nip in the brisk autumn air did not allow the two to bask in the afterglow of orgasm for long, and they had no choice but to pull away from each other sooner than either man liked. 

Hotch wiped his sticky hands on the sides of his pants and re-fastened his buttons. “Let’s go get that deer so I can take you back to the cabin and fuck you senseless.”

Rossi smiled mischievously. “I look forward to it, Aaron my love. But first I get to teach you how to gut and field dress.” 

Hotch’s face contorted in disgust. Gutting and field dressing the deer he had just shot was not in the least a sexy prospect.

_“How strange that nature does not knock, and yet does not intrude!” Emily Dickinson_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you muse bug for buzzing in my face and distracting me from What You Say vs. What You Mean. I know you just wanted me to write something happy, so now that you have this lovely smutyness from me, may I please resume work on the aforementioned WIP?


End file.
